


an extra hour (or lifetime) in the ball pit

by idaate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, No Spoilers, this is not a crack fic i swear, this is such a dead meme i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/pseuds/idaate
Summary: Ouma gets murdered in the ball pit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains minor spoilers for chapter one, pertaining to what the motive for murder is, but besides that, it is completely spoiler free.

The announcement of the killing game has everyone on edge. Ouma can tell from the way their faces contort in unpleasant ways and the way their breaths catch whenever someone leans a  _ little bit too close  _ to them or acts  _ just a tiny bit too strange  _ for comfort.

Not like he can blame them, however - being kidnapped and placed into a situation such as this is not exactly a comforting one. Dare he admit it, even  _ Ouma  _ was just a bit unnerved at first. But that was just at  _ first,  _ so it shouldn’t be held or accounted against him.

He had been placing mental bets on who he deemed would be the most likely to snap first. There were several factors to consider, whether it be because of selfish reasons where someone wanted to escape the killing game (and who could blame them?) or because they were a ‘kind’ soul who wanted to kill one to save many. The first motive had certainly been unforgiving, after all. 

_ Kill or everyone forced into the killing game dies. _

Ouma twirls a strand of his hair absentmindedly, and briefly toys with the idea of no one murdering and, instead, he would be brutally executed along with the other fifteen students in that game. But what would the fun in that be? Seriously, such a  _ waste  _ of life, and not even an entertaining one…!

_ Gosh,  _ what a stressful situation this was, right? It was lucky that Ouma had managed to stumble upon a particular location provided after the bomb of an announcement had been dropped - the ball pit that sat in the gym.

Ouma loved ball pits! In fact, he had one back at home of his super duper evil headquarters. It was a place for relaxation, a place to fight with those whom you once dubbed friends, and a place of, most importantly,  _ fun.  _ Ouma could spend  _ hours  _ in any ball pit, if he wished, and since there was no interference with older members of his organization acting all adult like and telling him when or when not he had to go to bed at a certain time, he was certainly going to take advantage of the situation (as deadly as it might be!) and spend as  _ much  _ time in the ball pit as humanly possible.

He could live there, if he wanted! Just pack up a sleeping bag, some supplied, and hunker down in the ball pit. The plastic spheres could act as a sort of massage to his back, couldn’t they? And he could store hidden stashes of food down at the bottom of the pit, so that if there was a motive that involved no food he would be well stocked for quite a while - he was a genius! An absolutely  _ genius! _

Except, he was not, because when he  _ tried  _ laying down in his sleeping bag in the ball pit, it was far more uncomfortable than he had anticipated. In addition, the bags of chips that he had brought with him only ended up being crushed to chip dust and the bottles of Panta bursting when too much pressure was placed on them, resulting in a sticky mess all over the front of Ouma’s shirt. The boy scowled. What a bummer!

Just as he was debating whether or not to give up his dream of living his life as supreme leader of the ball pit or not, Iruma walked into the room. Ouma sat up in vague alarm, upset that someone  _ dare  _ trespass in his domain.

“And what might you be doing in this particular location, Iruma-chan?” He pipes up, and Iruma starts as if she had been shocked. 

“N-nothin’! You’ve got a problem with me being here?” Her voice is tight,  _ too  _ tight and it is then that Ouma noticed the knife poking out from behind her back.

O-oh.

“Are you here to murder me with that?” Ouma hums, and Iruma’s eyes narrow. “You know, I  _ really  _ was hoping that if I was murdered, it was going to be with something more flamboyant than a kitchen knife! A military style automatic gun, maybe?”

“It’s not a kitchen knife.” All pretense forgotten, Iruma holds it in front of her hands. “It’s a dagger.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s a kitchen knife.” Ouma takes a couple steps back, already feeling out the smooth shape of the plastic balls underneath the soles of his feet. Should worse come to worse, h-he can just pick them up and throw them at her or something, right? He’s got this under control, most  _ definitely. _

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“It is  _ not!” _

“It is t--”

Ouma doesn’t have a real chance to respond, however, because Iruma is lunging in his direction venomously with the kitchen knife (it was a kitchen knife!) grasped firmly in her hands. He ducks out of the way, but not without falling into the ball pit itself. Iruma herself teeters over the edge, just  _ about  _ to fall over on top of Ouma before catching her balance. Those precious moments are all Ouma needs in order to pick up the sleeping bag behind him and shove it into Iruma’s face, blinding her before searching desperately for the bottles of Panta that he  _ knows  _ is still around, somewhere, ‘cause it’ll give him enough time for Iruma to reach her senses and calm herself down because this was definitely just a  _ misunderstanding. _

“I’m gonna  _ fuckin’ murder you,  _ you little  _ shit!” _

...ah, or maybe it wasn’t.

Trying to swim through the balls doesn’t prove to be very fruitful, his hands desperately clawing at the things that he once called his  _ friends  _ as he tries to escape. They slip, slip,  _ slip _ underneath his grasp, causing him to stumble  _ backwards, towards  _ his assailant like some major ‘fuck you!’ from the universe. Ah, this was some sort of karma for a mistake he had committed in a past life, wasn’t it? Or maybe an alternative timeline--

It’s not like he has very much time to play with the idea, because Iruma grabs the back of his scarf and pulls him closer to her body, causing him to let out a vaguely alarmed ‘nyoh’ as he struggles under her grasp. It’s humiliating, really, as she dangles him above the pit with a strength that  _ really  _ isn’t fair because it’s not like he gets much exercise from drinking Panta all day and  _ she  _ works really hard on...uhm...something. Ouma didn’t really have a reason for why Iruma was buff, but  _ God,  _ she sure was.

“You sure are buff.” He voices his thoughts in a voice that sounds too panicked for his own comfort, and Iruma’s scowl only deepens as she places him on the ground, the higher half of his body laid parallel over the ball pit while the rest of his body rests firmly on the solid ground.

She places one hand firmly on Ouma’s chest, rendering any sort of struggle that he had hoped to put up practically useless. There’s a teasing thought in the back of his mind, the thought that  _ he might actually be killed here  _ but no, he dismisses it because he is  _ Ouma Kokichi  _ and he wouldn’t die this easily, not when there’s so much  _ fun  _ to be had, still.

Iruma’s sweating a disgusting amount, to the point that some of it drips on Ouma’s face. After a few moments, she maneuvers the knife to rest directly beneath Ouma’s chin, and the boy lays still, his chest fluttering with semi-panicked breaths.

“Well? Are you going going to do it?” He tries to squint, he  _ tries so hard  _ to be in control. “Are you going to kill me?”

In response, Iruma slides the knife quickly across Ouma’s neck and suddenly there is  _ firefirefirefire  _ in his vision and he  _ coughs  _ blood up onto the girl’s shirt. She stumbles backwards, face alight with fear and mumbling some apology or something but  _ what was she expecting?! _

He crawls away and Iruma lets him do it  _ now,  _ but it’s not like that is helping him any when blood bubbles up from deep in his throat and he feels the panic  _ really starting to settle in now!  _ He claws at the balls in the pit, as if they will offer some sort of desperate relief in his final moments but they won’t, they won’t now and he wonders how Kaede will react when she finds his body, how Amami will, how  _ Saihara  _ will and  _ God he never confessed to Saihara now did he oh no oh no oh nononono. _

“Why are you still alive!” Iruma shrieks from outside the ball pit, and Ouma coughs up something that he’s fairly certain is fleshy and bloody and  _ disgusting.  _ “Why are you still  _ fighting?!  _ Just  _ die  _ already!”

Ouma obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> The kitchen knife/dagger discourse relates to a joke from the demo trial - a whole minigame occurs because Iruma keeps on arguing that the murder weapon was a dagger, versus a kitchen knife.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
